


I Need To Remember How To Feel

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 9: Physical Touch





	I Need To Remember How To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 9: Physical Touch

Shiro woke up to the sun's rays peeking into the makeshift tent that Keith had built for the two of them. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his remaining hand just as a shadow loomed over his body. He looked up to the source of the shadow. A small smile. "Keith."

"Well hello sleepyhead," Keith plopped beside him, rubbing his back. "The others are all on a scouting mission to determine what plants are and are not edible. I told them I'd stay back so you wouldn't be completely alone when you woke up, because we didn't dare wake you up early."

Shiro nodded. "Thanks, for that." He glanced over. Keith was in just his t-shirt and a pair of boxers, his jeans clearly discarded as soon as he realized they were the only two people around. He swallowed, his hand itching to run along Keith's thighs. It had been a while since they... 

It seemed as though Keith had been reading his mind because he crawled into Shiro's lap. "There's another reason I wanted to get alone with you."

Shiro swallowed. "What is that, Keith?"

Keith pressed his lips to Shiro's, grinding his hips against him. "What do you think it is, Takashi?"

Shiro moaned, having forgotten how good it felt to be aroused, how good Keith's, well, lap dances were, how much Keith drove him wild. "Fuck, Keith."

"That's the plan, Takashi," Keith moaned into his ear, pulling his shirt over his head, before slipping both their boxers off. He continued grinding against Shiro, the feeling of their bare cocks touching being something out of a dream. Something he thought he'd never feel again. Something neither of them thought they'd feel again.

"Is… is it still in your back pocket?" Shiro crooned into Keith's ear. Keith nodded, reaching over for his jeans and pulling the bottle of lube out of the right back pocket. Shiro took it and started coating his fingers, but Keith stopped him.

"I'm already stretched and slicked up, Takashi," he moaned into Shiro's ear.

Shiro's eyes went wide and he knew what that meant. They didn't have much time. So he slicked up his cock and set Keith on top of it, Keith instantly rocking his hips to create friction. "God I forgot how big you really were," he moaned.

Shiro closed his eyes and pulled Keith close. He wanted to, no needed to, touch Keith anyway he could.

Keith followed Shiro's pull, kissing his neck. "Love you, Takashi."

"Love you too, Keith," Shiro moaned, before crying out as he came inside Keith.

Keith came between them soon after. "I owe you a proper session."

"Nonsense," Shiro kissed him. "This was perfect."


End file.
